


The Beauty of a Secret

by endlessnight



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Almost Caught, Blowjobs, Kissing, M/M, Training Camp, Underage - Freeform, explicit content, handjobs, midnight adventures, tsukkiyama - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-04-29
Updated: 2016-04-29
Packaged: 2018-06-05 06:29:05
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,474
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6693193
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/endlessnight/pseuds/endlessnight
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>They were used to hiding somewhere and wait for everyone to be gone, they were used to spend some nights together pretending nothing was up between them, they were used to being just friends in the face of other people. That time was no different.</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Beauty of a Secret

**Author's Note:**

> it's definitely been too long, I apologise. Life's not been too kind with me lately, but I promise I'll be back with better content, some more iwaoi porn for my series and other exciting stuff!   
> I started this thing like a month ago and finished it just now, thats how bad i am lately . ...  
> please forgive me i am an awful human being

“Someone could see us…”

“There was no one around, last time I checked.”

“Are you sure about this?”

The dark haired boy looked up to meet the eyes of the other one. It was like anything he’d ever seen before, yet he knew every little crease and shadow fading in that heart-warming color; it was like honey, some would say, but he preferred to compare it to caramel because he liked the taste better. Those eyes were caramel golden and so sweet to look at. He never expected his first kiss to actually taste that way, as well. He’d given his first kiss to that friend. He’d given everything he had to that friend and still felt like giving more of himself every day. That was their friendship, that was how things worked between them.

“Stop looking around, Yamaguchi” the tall one said, taking the dark haired boy’s chin between his fingertips and tilting his head back while closing the short distance that divided their mouths.

True, the hallway was quiet and dark, everyone was already probably asleep in their beds. Tsukishima had suggested they could take the last turn to bathe and so there they were, making their way to the collective bathroom when suddenly Yamaguchi felt the other’s fingers lock around his wrist and before he knew it, his back was up against the wall and his lips covered by Tsukishima’s.

They were used to hiding somewhere and wait for everyone to be gone, they were used to spend some nights together pretending nothing was up between them, they were used to being just friends in the face of other people. That time was no different.

Tsukishima stared at him once again from behind his glasses and lowered his eyelids, then cupped Yamaguchi’s neck with both hands and guided him even closer, if possible, to connect their lips together one more time. Overwhelmed by that sweetness, Yamaguchi didn’t know how to respond: he let Tsukishima guide him, quite literally thanks to the warm hands still on his skin that were keeping their bodies close. That time Tsukishima’s lips were softer than usual, and while thinking that, Yamaguchi whole-heartedly wished he could take a look at his face right then and there, he wanted to treasure the expression his friend was making for as long as possible. Tsukishima showing affection was always going to be his favourite thing.

He was caught off guard when he felt it. His tongue, Tsukishima’s tongue, so hot and pushing through his lips, begging him to open and let him in. A soft moan echoed in Yamaguchi’s throat. The boy lost control of his hands in an instant and before knowing what he was doing, he reached for Tsukishima’s neck with one hand and with the other he tugged at his shirt, pulling him even closer.

His lips were all over the place, those lips, kissing him and at the corner of his mouth, not embarrassed of going a little too far, Yamaguchi’s lips, so eager to cover Tsukki’s with his own, so hungry and almost desperate, he seemed. But it was okay, that was what Tsukishima had always been used to, his best friend, his Yamaguchi, being shamelessly lost into him this whole time.

Tsukishima was the one to break the kiss, he was once again overwhelmed by the other, but at the same time it felt like all of the air had been pushed right out of his lungs: he needed to catch his breath, but reconnecting his lips to Tadashi’s seemed just as vital. And so he did, even more passionate than before, gently pushing his tongue forward like a moment ago, opening the way, making Yamaguchi shiver once again.

Had he ever needed something so bad in his life? Like it had been previously ripped out of his chest and therefore he absolutely needed to get it right back where it belonged? Was that weird feeling bothering Yamaguchi as well, or did he never question those unspoken words? Did he perharps already know the meaning?

He didn’t know how he was able to think clear minded in that moment; maybe he wasn’t so clear minded after all, Tsukishima thought, not succeeding in finding any answer. And through all that, Yamaguchi wasn’t making it any easier, either, by gripping tightly at Tsukishima’s hair with one hand, pulling him closer in that kiss, deeper.

_I need more_ , Yamaguchi thought, for the first time putting into words his desire. Not thinking about it too much, like he was used to do with his best friend, he said it, as simple as that.

His voice sounded lower than he expected, though.

“I need more.”

Tsukishima suddenly stopped moving.

Yamaguchi’s dark and lustful eyes had him hypnotized and for more than just a split of a second Tsukishima was not able to control his instincts, his actions, his thoughts flew freely from his mind right to his hands as he firmly grabbed Yamaguchi’s wrists between his fingers. Yamaguchi was then dragged quite forcefully to the nearest room, which was, thankfully, the bathroom.

It was the middle of the night, sure, someone could wake up and find them locked up with their limbs tangled together, but for some reason Tsukishima didn’t care in the slightest. He pinned Yamaguchi’s body up against a wall and simply obliged his needing.

“Nnhh…” Yamaguchi whispered, clenching his teeth as Tsukishima dragged his tongue on a sensitive spot on his exposed neck, covered in freckles here and there. Tsukishima gently pushed one hand under his friend’s shirt to expose more skin at his touch; Yamaguchi couldn’t help but gasp in response, then biting his bottom lip to prevent more of those moans from coming out.

Were they really going to…?

Tsukishima thought it would be better for them to stop, but how could he just let the opportunity slip from his fingers? Would he be able to just go back to bed and not think about the taste of Tadashi on his lips, how he was trembling under his touch, how his voice sounded when moaning his name and asking for more…? No, Tsukishima finally decided it was time indeed for _more_.

Hell, he’d been waiting for this. He’d been dreaming about this almost every night, not knowing if it was best to wait for Yamaguchi to ask for something to happen or if he was just meant to make the first move. Turns out, either way, their bodies weren’t able to stay away from each other, they physically felt the need to crash their skin against one another until that eagerness would soften, disappear or just quiet down for a while.

Careful to be gentle, Tsukishima took off the other boy’s shirt, making him giggle a bit out of embarrassment. Yamaguchi’s cheeks reddened suddenly, causing the tall guy to blush as well. _How could he be so cute…?_

Yamaguchi interrupted that thought by leaning over Tsukishima once again, closing the distance between their lips and giving him a soft, sweet kiss –that was barely enough for the other one.

“I can see you were worrying” Yamaguchi simply said, “I could see it in your eyes. Even though you don’t always speak your mind, I know what’s going on in there.” Tsukishima just stared at him, lost for words. “It’s okay for me as long as it is for you.”

“Nngh…” was the only reply that Tsukishima was allowed to say, as Yamaguchi attacked his neck once again with his tongue while his fingers were tugging at the waistband of Tsukishima’s pajama pants. “Yama..” he whispered as the other one proceeded to take down his pants and underwear with quick moves. He seemed so innocent in Tsukishima’s eyes, so much that he was indeed worried the second before, but now every worry was crushing to his feet as Yamaguchi knelt in front of him with such persistency printed in his eyes.

Then he dropped his eyelids and opened his mouth.

_Ahh—Tadashi… So warm…_ Tsukishima thought, not being able to verbalize his pleasure.

Yamaguchi had took him in his mouth fully, not being able to wait any more, longing to taste him and to satisfy him in every way; he let his tongue wander on Tsukishima’s length, encouraged by the soft moans the boy was making in response. Precum was spilling already from the tip, Yamaguchi could taste the bitterness in his mouth, but none of that would make him stop any time soon. He hollowed his cheeks and endured the aching in the back of his throat, willing to take him deeper, wanting to pleasure him more.

“Ta—Tadashi” Tsukishima finally managed to say, clenching his fingers in Yamaguchi’s hair, feeling his legs beginning to shake and cursing under his breath for not being able to keep composure  at a time like that.

_Let yourself go,_ Yamaguchi wanted to say, It’s _fine, you can moan your name, in fact I love it…_

But none of that came out of his mouth as he wasn’t able to separate from Tsukki, all he wanted was in front of him and he knew he had to keep going, to keep pleasuring him, cherish him, give all of himself to his lover and more.

“I—“ Tsukishima moaned, gasping loudly and almost pulling Yamaguchi’s hair _. I know_ , the other one thought, and the second after he felt it, Kei coming in his mouth not able to pull back. Drops of the liquid were streaming down from the corner of Yamaguchi’s mouth. Tsukishima was trying to catch his breath, his head tilted back and eyes closed, not wanting to look at the mess he’d made out of his lover.

Finally, after a couple of moments, “I’m sorry” he said. Just that.

“Don’t be” Yamaguchi replied, feeling the blood rush to his cheeks once again with the realization of what had just happened. When he looked up at Tsukishima he found he was blushing too.

“Don’t you regret this?” Tsukishima asked, not looking at him directly.

“Not a single bit” Yamaguchi breathed, taking a step forward and reaching out with his hand to tangle his fingers with Tsukishima’s.

_“Ne, idiot, why didn’t you just go to the bathroom alone? Why did you wake me up for this?”_

The lust still sparkling in Yamaguchi’s eyes turned into fear in less than a second. That was…

“Kageyama. Stupid Kageyama and the other stupid one. Let’s hide in here” Tsukishima whispered clenching his teeth and dragging Yamaguchi into a cubicle. They heard the door opening and a few footsteps. Tsukishima put his hand over Yamaguchi’s mouth to reduce his anxious breathing noises. “We can’t be caught, not in here, not alone, not _half naked_ ….” Yamaguchi managed to whisper through Tsukki’s fingers, only making him tighten the grip on the other’s face. “Yamaguchi shut up!”

“I—was scared of going alone, Kageyama, why is it so difficult for you to understand” they heard Hinata say. “Fine, but be quick, it’s kinda cold in here and I find it creepy that the light was already on when I opened the door.”

“Do you think there’s someone in here?” Hinata asked, completely terrified.

“Of course not, idiot… Everyone must be sleeping already, I mean isn’t it 1am? Please just go pee already.”

The cubicle was dark, there wasn’t enough space for the two of them and the fact that they were still both panting hard from a second ago didn’t make it any easier to hide away from those two idiots. And neither did the fact that Yamaguchi was, indeed, fully hard.

Tsukishima couldn’t hide the blush on his cheeks when realizing that the thing that was pressing onto his leg wasn’t Yamaguchi’s hand or something like that. He felt Yamaguchi squirm under his touch, trying to get some distance between them so that Tsukishima wouldn’t notice, as if he hadn’t noticed already. As if that would disgust him.

“Yamaguchi” Tsukki whispered, “would you stop moving. I know—“

“Please don’t mention it. I’m so embarrassed right now please forget about it—“

But Tsukishima wasn’t having any of it. His lover and best friend had just taken him fully in his mouth without showing any sign of shame or reluctance, why would he be so ashamed now? Why wasn’t Yamaguchi letting him the chance of pleasuring him as well?

“Are you done?” Kageyama asked from somewhere in the bathroom.

“Yeah—let’s go back.”

They heard the door closing, leaving them behind in that now even darker cubicle.

“Tsukki… We can leave now…” Yamaguchi suggested, as he realized his friend wasn’t giving any sign of moving away from him. Instead, Tsukishima slid a hand in between their tangled bodies.

“What are you…?”

“Yamaguchi, shut up”. It wasn’t an order this time, it was a whisper, almost like a moan.

He reached for Yamaguchi’s hard on covered in cloth and wrapped his fingers around it, not feeling ashamed for a single bit for what his lover had done to him a few moments before, instead he was physically aching to make him feel good and to hear his moans.

“Tsuk—ahhh…”

Tsukishima’s hand was moving on its own, guided by the soft moans the other was making; Tsukishima was lost in staring at Yamaguchi’s freckled skin, his mouth left open with a cry painted on those gorgeous lips, his lids hanging half closing his eyes. The image of Yamaguchi in pure pleasure was being printed on the back of Tsukishima’s eyelids, he couldn’t stop studying every move of him, every breath, every whisper, those times when the boy couldn’t control his voice and a soft _‘Kei’_ escaped his lips.

Up and down, Tsukishima moved his hand up and down, careful not to interrupt that stream that was flushing pleasure throughout Yamaguchi’s body, careful to create even more friction by forcing their bodies even closer, if possible in that secluded space.

“I—I can’t” Yamaguchi warned him, but Tsukishima had no intention of slowing down or stopping any time soon; instead he kept working with his hand on Yamaguchi’s hard on, even faster now, closing the gap between their lips and licking inside Yamaguchi’s mouth to cover up his noises.

He felt a warm liquid mess up Yamaguchi’s underwear, he felt it soak in and wet his hand, but he was not disgusted nor ashamed. He felt relieved.

The aching in his chest was gone. The longing he was feeling seemed to be eased for a while. He smiled. Yamaguchi blushed a little and smiled back.

“We should head back now.”

“Tsukki… I’m a mess here. I should get in the bath tub or something.”

“Definitely” Tsukki replied, faking a judging smile, one of those he always reserved for the dumbass duo Hinata and Kageyama.

Yamaguchi smiled back, looking so innocent yet like he was plotting something else. “Wanna join me?”


End file.
